forbidden tears
by FireworksAndMe
Summary: complete its a drama people, so many traitor so little time
1. Chapter 1

"NOOOOO, give my baby back!"Hina frantically called into the distance.  
A small child lay in the arms of Rui, Hina's best friend. Hina had been screaming for her baby as he was thrown self-cosciencly from the edge of a world who had denied him for what he was. As he was thrown off their world the small child was given the name Hiei and the title every youkai would know him as 'The Forbidden Child' Not to have emotion or feeling, never to love or to be loved in return for what he was. All he could feel was pain.  
Hiei woke with sweat drenching his face down to his collar. He jumped from his tree and landed on the ground.' why is my past playing in front of me' he thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.  
"Oyi Hiei!"Yusuke said apparently in a cheerful mood  
"Hn."was Heidi's only reply clearly he did not want to be annoyed so early in the morning.  
"Well you woke up on the wrong side of the tree"Yusuke said sarcastically.  
"What do you want?"Hiei said obviously impatient  
"God, well anyway me and Kuwabara are having a party, you wanna come?"Yusuke asked even though he knew the answer.  
"I don't have time for your" but Hiei was cut off by Yusuke"but Yukina will be there"Yusuke added with a smirk  
"Well if you wanna come it starts at 7:00, see ya" he got in very quickly before Hiei left.  
'come to think of it I haven't seen her in awhile'Hiei thought'O.K. I'll only go for an hour no more only to make sure that baka doesn't do anything to her'Hiei ended his thought and started to train with his katana.Three minutes before the party started Hiei and go. When he got there he noticed that every one was already there, he saw a window and climbed through.  
"Don't you know how to use a door?"Kuwabara asked.  
"Don't you know how to use your brain, baka?"Hiei replied obviously curious if the big oaf even new what a brain was.  
"Look shrimp!"Kuwabara yelled, Kuwabara started, but Hiei cut in.  
"Over grown oaf try and process this in your tiny mind I'm a lot stronger and I have a brain so back off before Yusuke and Kurama have to peel you off the the floor,"Hiei said giving one one his infamous grins saying 'even though I would love to do it'.  
"WHAT!"Kuwabara yelled starting to from his spirit sword while turning 10 shades, but Yusuke and Kurama cut in to break the blood that was about to be shed.  
"Look Kuwabara me and Kurama really don't wanna have to peel you off the floor"Yusuke said while Kurama nodded.  
"I can take on this squirt any day," Kuwabara said.  
Hiei was about to unsheathe his katana when Yukina stopped him and said "This is suppose to be a party can't we all just have fun?"  
"Of course my love," Kuwabara said cheerfully and left for the couch with Yukina.  
"What about you Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
"Hn," and with that Hiei retreated to a corner only to glare at Kuwabara from there'I swere if he tries anything'Hiei thought, he growled at what ha was thinking and was getting ready to pounce as Kuwabara moved alittle closer to Yukina. Yusuke and Kurama saw this and started to walk over towards Hiei to try and preoccupy his mind from the scene in front of him. Hiei moved to another corner seeing their intentions.  
"What's up with Hiei?"Yusuke asked dumbly, clearly leaving out the fact that Kuwabara was extremely close to Hiei's sister, but before Kurama could respond to Yusuke's question Kuwabara's voice boomed over everyone's.  
"Everyone I'd like to say something,"Kuwabara gained the attention of Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Yukina, Keiko, shuzuru, Botan, and Koenma.  
"Get on with it, baka " Hiei said just a bit irritated  
"I'm getting there ," Kuwabara said in a matter of factly tone.  
Just then Kuwabara started to sweat as ha pulled some thing out of his pocket and clenched it with his fist. He looked down at Yukina and thought 'O.K. I can do this'  
"Yukina.." Kuwabara said lovingly while everybody stared  
"Yes Kuzuma," she replied calmly  
"Yukina...will you marry me!"  
"WHAT!" Hiei shouted while being trying to be straddled to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time"Yukina... Will you marry me?"  
" WHAT!"Hiei shouted while he was being straddled to the ground.

"Hiei! Get control over yourself!" Kurama choked out as he was elbowed in right in the stomach.  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Hiei shouted as he got one arm free to unsheathe his katana.  
"HIEI DON'T!" Kurama and Everyone else who new Yukina as his sister yelled in unison.  
"Hey shorty what's your problem!" Kuwabara yelled as Hiei got his other arm free to charge at him.  
Hiei started to run at him with full force and speed. Kuwabara was trying to form his spirit sword, but knew he wouldn't be fast enough 'No I'm going to die without even knowing Yukina's answer' he mentally cried to himself. As Hiei's sword flew to Kuwabara's chest Yukina stepped in front of Kuwabara knowing Hiei wouldn't hurt her.  
"Please stop Hiei I love him!" Yukina sobbed while Hiei stopped dead in his tracks.  
Everyone tackled Hiei to the ground as soon as he stopped.  
"Uhh...don't worry Yukina we'll take care of him" Kurama said while everyone got off of Hiei and started dragging a him out the door.  
"LET ME GO! THAT BAKA IS GOING TO DIE!" Hiei shouted while he tried once again to escape from Kurama, and Yusuke's tight grasp.  
"We have to get Hiei off of this realm. Yusuke nodded and stared to go towards spirit world. back at what's left of the party  
Kuwabara sat stunned at what Hiei tried to do and what Yukina said, he was absolutely stunned.  
"Hey every body what just happened?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Hiei just needs some time to think, Kuwabara." Botan replied  
"Think about what?"  
"Oh no." Botan said so nobody could hear. She had totally forgotten that Kuwabara didn't know that Yukina was Hiei's sister.  
"Yukina why don't you come with me you look very stressed and upset." Keiko cut in.  
"Yes I suppose, but what happened?"  
"I'll tell you when we get to my house" Keiko said as she Yukina and Suzuru left Kuwagbara's house for Keiko's.  
As the girls left Kuwabara, Botan , and Koenma were all that were there stuck to tell Kuwabara the truth.'Oh no' Botan scolded herself 'what if Keiko and Suzuru tell Yukina, Hiei is her brother, Hiei will definitely kill me' In the spirit world  
Hiei had given up struggling and complied with being dragged 'why had she said that?' he thought to himself.  
"Finally were here" Yusuke said.  
Both Kurama and Yusuke let Hiei go.  
"What the hell was all that for?" Hiei yelled at the two.  
"Hiei you almost killed Kuwabara." Kurama said calmly.  
"He deserved it!"  
"No Hiei your wrong, look we won't lecture you on what to do we'll just give you time to think here." Yusuke said  
"And just to make sure you don't try and kill Kuwabara I'll do this" Kurama said as a blue light encircled Hiei.  
"What the hell did you do?" Hiei said obviously furious.  
"It's a spell that won't allow you to enter the ningenkai, so you can't kill Kuwabara, oh yes it also has a barrier so if you even have the intention of killing some one the barrier won't let you near the person, farewell see you in a couple of weeks Hiei." Kurama said and with that Yusuke and Kurama left Hiei to his thoughts.

Oooooooooohhhh!I love cliffhangers, but it won't stay that way for long. Will Yukina find out Hiei's secret? What will Botan and Koenma tell Kuwabara.Hiei's not allowed in ningenkai.What will Yukina's answer be to Kuwabara's question find out in my next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

last time Hiei was left in the makia forest to tend to his thoughts while botan was freaking out about dying because she had to explain everything to kuwabara with koenma and was afraid what Keiko and shizuru were going to tell yukina that Hiei was her brother. Yusuke and kurama had left hiei in a barrier and were heading back to ningenkia.

in makia forest  
"Damn fox," hiei cursed to himself.  
'This is just great I'm completely pissed off, and I didn't get to kill kuwabara, damn only a little bit closer'  
"That dirty……, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," Hiei shouted which caused a few birds to 'caw' and fly away.  
"Look their some small prey over their boys," one bat demon said to five of his buddies.  
'Damnit I'm screwed I won't be able fight back because of kurama's fuckin' barrier.  
"Well what are we waiting for!" the six disgusting back demons hurled themselves at Hiei, but Hiei was to fast and dodged them all. This went on for an hour because Hiei had a limited distance he could move so he couldn't get away from them.  
"Damnit, call the others we need back up four of the creatures started to screech and soon Hiei entire distance of escape was closed off by hundreds of bat demons, all of them charged forward, Hiei dodged a few , but was soon captured and being beaten to death.  
'If I could only fight back' Hiei thought as humongous claws were penetrating his skin.  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NOW!" a feminine voice came from behind.  
"What," all the bat demons said in unison.  
"You heard me," the voice said again, Hiei finally got the strength to lift his head, there she was, a woman with dark chestnut brown hair, Persian blue eyes, wearing navy blue swordsman pants with a white shirt(A/N you know one of those outfits you see kikyo wearing its that but the pants are blue) and in her hands she held a bow with a readied arrow, at her side she had a sword.  
The bat demons started to laugh," Look guys a woman, a damn fine one to" all of the demons turned their bodies in the mysterious womans direction; some whistle were heard in the back round. at the ruined party

"Hiei doesn't have the hots for yukina does he," kuwabara asked? "No Kuwabara let us explain," Koenma said calmly while Botan was in the back readying her oar to see what Shizuru and Keiko were going to tell yukina. Botan left, and Koenma explained the entire sister thing to Kuwabara (A/N any true Yu Yu fan knows that yukina is Hiei's sister) "Why doesn't the shrimp just tell her?" "You should ask Hiei himself." Koenma said Just then Kurama and Yusuke walked in. "Kurama, Yusuke what did you do with Hiei?"  
Kurama explained while Yusuke was getting drunk off of sake. Then Kuwabara joined in drinking away the night's events. at keiko's house

"What happened please tell me," yukina begged "Yukina it's not our place, it's not for us to explain," Shizuru said "STOP!" Botan screamed running though the front door  
Shizuru knew Botan's position with Hiei "We didn't tell her anything O.K.," said Shizuru starting to walk out the door to go home "oh god I thought I was going to have a heart attack' Botan thought to herself. "Well I guess I'll be going, Yukina know one can tell you what's going on just yet just sit tight and be patient everything will clear up in a few days, cheer up," Botan said with a smile then left. " Yukina looked thoroly confused' wow I can't believe Kazuma proposed'  
Keiko prepared a room for Yukina then went to bed. in makia forest

"GET HER," drooling bat demons charged at the woman, she easily dodged and shot the leader of their clan, then she unsheathed her sword and slew every demon in sight. She turned to look at Hiei who was trying to get up. "My, my what a powerful barrier I only know a handful of people who can create that spell" the woman said in awe walking toward Hiei to rest him upon the ground. "Get away from me witch!" Hiei hollered "Such cruel words," the woman was obviously unaffected and carried a fighting Hiei to a safe spot.

HEE HEE I love cliff hangers, any way who is this mysterious woman, and what will Yukina say to Kuwabara's proposal, will Botan have to fear for her life? Find out next time(!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Many of the reviews I've received had authors and readers asking if my character was kikyo from inuyasha, my character wears the same clothing as her, but the pants are blue, I thought people would just expect her in human clothing you know jeans and a blouse, no. She's dressed in kikyo's clothing only blue sorry for this confusion, and if I were to have kikyo in this fic I would have her suffer immensely and send her to hell. Now that, that is understood lets get on with the chapter! (Oh yes I still expect 5 reviews per chappie so I won't be posting unless I get those reviews!)

last time A mysterious woman saved hiei from all of the hungry bat demons and dragged him away to be healed while yukina was pondering about what to say to kuwabara's proposal, and why hiei tried to kill kuwabara over it. Kuwabara and yusuke passed out from sake. Kurama stayed to explain what they did with hiei. Botan and Shizuru left Keiko's house. 

at the ruined party

Kuwabara and Yusuke were passed out on the couch with very bad breath and snoring, Kuwabara got up and fell on the floor threw up all over himself then went back to bed in his own throw-up.  
"He shouldn't let people see that sight of him," Kurama gestured to kuwabara drooling on himself and squeezing his cat who had joined in on the fun and passed out to.  
Koenma chuckled, "This is a photo opportunity." Koenma said rooting for a camera.  
"Well theirs nothing else to do," kurama sighed  
Koenma and Kurama started putting Yusuke and Kuwabara in funky poses to use as blackmail later on.  
When they were done with there 'fun' Kurama went home and Koenma went back to the office, leaving the drunkards in a locked house. in makia forest

"Why can't you except the fact that I'm trying to help you?" the woman asked  
"I don't need help from a wench like you!" Hiei said  
"That's it!"  
Hiei was getting ready for impact on the dense forest floor, but it didn't come 'hadn't she heard him?'  
The woman plopped hiei down on the forest floor, rolled up her sleeves and reached inside her shirt, only to pull out an over sized bad filled with medicinal herbs and potions.  
'She reminds me of kurama' She started to mix different herbs and berries with water; she left it at her side, got up and put a barrier around hiei then left.  
'What is this' hiei thought, all I know is that I'm not eating it. Just then she came back, with fire wood in one hand and a dead deer in the other, 'God I haven't eaten in three days' hiei thought while drooling  
"Hey."  
'I'll even eat it raw'  
"Hey"  
'Wow I'll ear the entire thing'  
"HEY!"  
"What," Hiei said coming out of his thoughts  
"If you want me to heal you, you have to sit up." She said  
"Hn."  
'This guy is hopeless' she thought to herself  
"Fine, lets try this' my name is Lyn," she said sigh..." Fine be that way" Lyn put out her hand and Hiei was suddenly in the position she needed him to be.  
"What!" Hiei gasped  
She put both hands on his head and a blue light surrounded him his gashes were sealed his puckered skin, turned flawless and all of his broken bones mended. "That's better isn't it!" Lyn said in a cheery voice while she started to cook the deer.  
Hiei was left speechless 'what is she?' at keiko's

Yukina couldn't sleep, so she stayed up until morning. Keiko came to get her when breakfast was ready.  
"Um. Keiko," Yukina said  
"Yea,"  
"What should I do about Kazuma's proposal?" Yukina said  
Keiko was at a loss for words 'there both so young I don't know what to say'  
"Well...  
Before Keiko could answer Botan came in the door'I'm saved' thought Keiko  
"Yukina Koenma wishes to speak to you in his office, normally he would come, but he couldn't carry all the paper work, I don't know what it's for no one tells me any thing I'm just a messenger," Botan said with a pout leading Yukina to the door.  
"Um... O.K." Yukina said very bewildered. at the ruined party

Yusuke and Kuwabara had just gotten up, or at least they tried and were fighting over who got to use the bathroom first.  
"This is my house!" Kuwabara bellowed  
"I'm the guest yo..."Shut up!" Shizuru said "I had to clean up puke last night, your luck I didn't throw you both out into the street to get run over."  
"Kuwabara, let yusuke use the bathroom first so he can get out of this house quicker" Shizuru said in an annoyed tone.  
"Fine," Kuwabara winced, knowing not to fight with his sister.  
"Alright!" Yusuke said with the most stupid victorious grin on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello every body lately I have had my friends ask about the title  
of my story 'forbidden tears' they don't understand the concept of it, well  
ill give a reason, you see I first wrote this story in light of a poem I  
wrote its from hiei's point of view at the END of the story, I know it's a  
bit tacky to name the title off the end but I wanted to be different, so  
just so you'll under stand I'm going to publish the poem right here, p.s. I  
know many people don't like to read poems about the stories (I know because  
I'm one of them) but it will truly help you grasp the true meaning of the  
title, so here it goes

FORBIDDEN TEARS-  
I lie here inside battered and bruised  
By your hateful lies  
You judge me because I'm different  
I don't judge at all  
This is because I avoid any and all contact  
I hide in the shadows at daytime  
And dance in the light of the moon at night  
I stay hidden  
No one wanted me so they call me 'forbidden'  
I loathe the life I live in  
Because it is a place of constant sin  
I am trapped in deaths tight embrace  
It won't let go of me  
I live in everyone's hate, disgust and regret of me..  
I scream for help...  
But no one hears me  
I cry out in agony...  
But no one cares  
I beg for a helping hand out of this torturing void...  
But all of them turn the other way  
Once again they throw me back into the darkness  
The shadows around me yearn for my blood, tears, and shattered soul  
I ask...  
Why won't any one help me?  
As I lie there alone and cry my 'forbidden tears'  
Yes well this is it you don't have to review this but please read it. Any  
way ill come out with the next chappie tomorrow. See ya soon


	6. Chapter 6

Last time hiei sat astonished, and completely healed both thanks to lyn, Yusuke went home and yukina was asked to go see koenma by Botan

In Makia forest

Hiei sat, gorging and shoving the cooked deer into his mouth, Lyn quietly ate avoiding eye contact with him because its so funny and gross at the same time.  
'Wow this is really great, I havn't had anything this good' hiei thought as the crammed more food down his troat. His waiting stomache had felt like it had shrivled up into nothing, he was hungry!  
'Hmmm, I wonder who he is, he doesn't talk much at all, but the way he eats.. He's so scrawny I wonder how long its been since he has had a good substantial meal' Lyn asked herself as she started to clean up her mess, and add more wood to their fire.  
Just then hiei heard a noise he unglued himself from his meal and scanned the area, Lyn saw this 'no they must be looking for me again I'll have to leave so I don't bring harm to him, his wounds havn't healed yet'  
Little did Lyn know hiei had been reading her mind, 'why would she worry about someone finding her, mabey there is something more to this woman then I thought.  
"Who's coming for you" hiei asked  
"What?"  
"Don't play dumb, someone's after you, who?" hiei was very intrigued at her perdiciment and pressed further into the matter.  
"You better do something quick, I can sense their desire for capturing you," Hiei said.  
Lyn looked at hiei with strange eyes. There was something she didn't want anyone to know.  
"There she is, get over here you mangy wench," Lyn seemed unaffected, like she was used to being treated like this, she picked up her bow and readied her arrow.  
"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot," Lyn said, it was like she had a different personality, she was cheery as Botan one second and dead serious about killing someone the next!  
"Try it, I've brought company this time," the man said with a disgustingly perverted grin on his face.  
"I'm tired of this, this time I won't hesitate to kill you off, you and your filthy comrades.  
She pulled her bow back and shot the man to the ground. The arrow had pierced though his liver making a very bloody mess, he tried to breath but his lungs started to fill up with fluid, he died with blood drooling out of his mouth.  
All of the other comrades looked at her horrified and ran away screaming, others stayed and pleaded for their lives, Lyn kicked them away as she started to clean up the dead man and his blood.  
"Who are you" hiei asked arrogantly showing no fear as she stared to melt the rotting carcass down with her spirit energy.  
'she's not answering, fine.  
"It's alright I'll tell you later after you rest." Lyn put her hand on hiei's forehead and hiei drifted off into sleep. in koenma's office  
"Yukina there is something I would like to ask of you," koenma asked very seriously  
"Anything," Yukina said ready to help.  
"Yes I have brought up many files about your past, and I have discovered something," Koenma said  
"Really," Yu kina was quit interested in this. "what did you find?"  
"Yes, in during you childhood do you ever remember having bad dreams?" Koenma asked  
"I don't recall, but what does that have to do with anything?" Yukina asked she thought it was a very silly question, but koenma seemed dead serious.  
"Yukina, we've found that koorime dreams are more like futurelistic things, other than just ordinary frightening fantasy's. Koorime dreams tend to show the future of what will come to its recipient," Koenma said  
Yukina didn't know what this had to do with her but was determined to find out. She was about to say something when koenma began to speak again.  
"We've found that there is one person in somones life that can reverse this affect," koenma said. 'ok this is getting confusing am I supposed to save someones life?'  
"Koenma am I supposed to save someone's life with this information?" Yukina asked her eyes filled with bewilderment.  
"Yukina your going to need this information in the future you can leave now." Koenma said.  
'This isn't right if yukina hasn't had nightmares, but hiei has. who is to reverse his affect for him?'  
"Yukina on second thought don't worry about it, I was just stressing over something." Koenma said with a smile  
'Wow that's a relief I thought something bad was going to happen' yukina thought.  
"That's a relief, good bye koenma," and with that Yukina left with a smile. in hiei's dream  
hiei stood alone in a very damp and dark place, then as if a play a scene started to construct in front of him, his mothers outstretched hand trembling with complete fear and sorrow, crying for her son, yelling frantically for her friend to spare his life.  
"Please don't do it, let him live!" Hieis frantic mother screamed.  
The koorime's were afraid if they kept hiei he would turn against them and slaughter everyone, since he was half fire apparition.  
The darkness overtook that image and replaced it with a new one, as hiei stand an image came from the distance it was a woman's figure, he thought but wasn't sure.  
The figure started to walk closer to him it was trying to say something, but hiei couldn't make out the words.  
"Hiei" the voice called out to him.  
"Hiei" it said again  
end dream  
"Hiei?" Lyn violently shook hiei to wake him up. He was covered with sweat.  
"the shadow, my past!" hiei said frantically  
"it's alright hiei," Lyn said soothingly  
"Wait!" hiei said "How do you know my name, I never told you it"  
"Well i... some one dropped by to give this to you and it told me your name" Lyn said handing a sealed envelope to hiei.  
"It?" hiei asked  
' could it have been kurama, no he would've stayed who could it have been?' hiei thought taking the piece of paper away from Lyn.  
He ripped it open and scanned it, he looked like he was about to puke, his face went pale, and hiei burned the letter until it was no more  
' what ever that thing said it sure made him furious' Lyn thought to herself.

Oooooooo, what will happen, whats up with hieis dream? What did the letter say? Who delivered the message, and what will koenma do when he finds something that will help save some ones life, and what is lyn's secret. All this and more in my next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

-Hiei's awakening dreams-

Hiei had been running forever, or so it seemed to him. He was confused, drowse. And worst of all lost, the things that were said in that letter was deeply disturbing him. Someone had known about his past, someone had found out about his dreams. Hiei's thoughts were always personal and private to himself, he never spoke a word...

Lyn tried to keep calm as she was being hunted down, she began to black out as she drifted into a flashback...

"Hiei? Wait! Where are you going?"

Hiei had run off just as soon as he burned that strange letter to nothing, not soon after that the air became very thick to Lyn, she had realized it was poison! She didn't hesitate to arm herself with her bow, but soon dropped it as she found out she was having halusinations when she tried to draw an arrow and her supposide bow was a stick. She dropped the stick and ran. Time had ceased to her, everything was a blur, her legs felt like jell-o. She could hear voices behind her, or were the voices in her head, she couldn't be sure. Nothing mattered anymore as she collapsed to the ground busting her knees on the roots of a tree and her face dug into the cold ground

"..."

Kuwabara had walked around Keiko's house 5 times already holding the ring in his tightly grasped palm waiting for Yukina to return from Koenma's.

'everything is so messed up lately, this was not how I planned all this would happen'

a part from kuwabara's current state of mind

yukina sat on the beach wearing a light blue bikini a blush on her nose and running up to Kuwabara and kissing him full on the mouth

End kuwabara's state of mind

"Ahhhhhh..." Kuwabara sighed at the scene in his mind , he had replayed it as many times he could.

Keiko had gone to school, so had Kurama, Yusuke was nowhere to be found not even at the arcade, so it was just Kuwabara and his thoughts while he was waiting for Yukina (oh boy ;; no more state of mind scenes from kuwabara)

Koenma sat in his office trying to find out the connections with korimes and their dreams, so far he had ended up with nothing.

"OGRE!" Koenma yelled

"guhh! Yes sir I'm here what is it sir?" the jumpy blue ogre asked

"Ogre get Yukina back here maybe she can help me with some of this and hurry up."

"yes sir!"

...two hours later...

"GRRRRR WHERE IS THAT BLUE IDIOT!" koenma wined

Botan entered in a panic.

"SIR! We can'y find Yukina anywhere, we have searched all of the living world and spirit world, she's no where to be found! We cant even find Goerge"

"WHAT?" Koenma yelled. He had stood up and a book fell to the ground, he went to pick it up in a hurry when he realized the answer was in front of him , he scanned the book page his eyes widened as he slammed the book down and going to his teenage form and running out of his office.

Hiei came to a stop breathing raggedly from running. He looked around he was paranoid , he wasn't in control of himself he couldn't get over what the last part of that letter had said

'You'll find her soul in spirit world long before you find her mangled body'

How do you like? Please review im writing the next chapter as I type. Thank you for your support and loyalty to my story I will update no matter how many reviews I have

Bye now (just so everyone knows the blue ogre's name is goerge )


	8. Chapter 8

Lyn woke with a freezing cold sheen of sweat along her neck bosom and forhead, she could feel her cheeks burning from when she fell to the ground, her knees ached and it felt like someone had injected her with a tube of moriphene. Her vision was blurry and uneven, she tried to move but heavy chains held her in place, she could hear the clacking and chimes of her chains rubbing together. Her throat burned.

"where? ..where am i?" her voice sounded so far away to her like nails against a chalkboard.

A voice answered back "we're in fucking prison cell"

"who said that?" she called back

... They didn't answer but she could at least make out blurry piercing brown eyes staring at her.

Hiei was deep within spirit world by this time he hadn't stopped running since he had left Lyn behind at the campsite. He didn't know where he was going, but he needed to get back to human world as soon as he could. He could feel the beginning of a cramp forming in his thigh and ribs, it twisted his insides, and he couldn't get the sick feeling out of his stomach until he knew she was safe and unharmed.

Kuwabara had become extremely agitated by this time he had been waiting all day for Yukina, then he saw kieko running towards him in a panic, looking as if she had witnessed someone dying.

"KUWABARA!" Kieko was hysterical she was shaking and looked past crying, she had looked like someone had beat the shit out of her, her knees were gushing blood, she had a fat lip and a blackened circle began to form around her eye,her hair was frayed and he bag gone.

"What! What happened?" Kuwabara seemed wide awake now as he grasped Kieko's shoulders trying to calm her down.

" Atthss yhiisl fnnii" Kieko was terrified so much she couldn't get a strait word out of her mouth.

Kuwabara gave her a confused look, and gave her a good shake to try and get her to speak right.

"Yukina! She's gone! "Kieko managed to get out

Kuwabara's eyes widened and sat Kieko down "What? What happened where is she Kieko?"

Kieko took a couple breaths her cheeks were brights red and flushed so much they burned to the touch

Kieko's POV. –flashback-

(kieko was in at school after hours finishing up a school counsel board when Yukina had entered the room, she had remembered showing yukina how to get to the school if she needed her)

Yukina: Um Kieko, I hope im not disturbing you?

Kieko: No of course not im just finishing up, this is great you're here now I can walk home with someone

Yukina: yes it is I suppose...

(yukina and kieko were walking down a vacant street)

Yukina: Kieko, Koenma asked if I have been having strange dreams lately and I told him no but I wasn't being completely honest..

Kieko: huh?

Yukina: I've been having dreams on and off about-

(a huge power beam comes out of nowhere and crashes directly into kieko and yukina)

Both girls screamed and tried to run but a pair of rough and callused hand wrapped around yukina tightly squeezing the air out of her so she passed out and then disappeared

-end flashback-

"NO! did you see where this guy took her!" Kuwabara yelped

Kieko just shook her head going into wracking sobs

Hiei was almost at koenma's castle (I don't know what to call it ) When a sharp whip cut into his path and had to evade. He drew out his own sword and prepared for battle, but when he saw who he was about to fight he felt his stomach drop to his feet

"No.." Hiei said exasperatedly as he stared directly into Kurama's darkened green eyes.

NOOOO! Not kurama oh this is a feet evil k'nevil couldn't make

Wait till my next chapter to see what kurama's up to


	9. Chapter 9

"No…" hiei gasped –Kurama for god sakes he was supposed to be his friend! No this can't be kurama he would never- Hiei stared down Kurama, and kurama stared back His emerald eyes were nothing to be admired for anymore, he was a traitor..

"Yes" Kurama hissed , he flew forward sure of himself and struck Hiei's sword right out of his hands, Hiei was still to shocked to find his 'friend' was doing this to him, Hiei took a hard hit from kurama's whip , the vile thorned weapon slapped and curled on his shoulder and around his neck breaking the wind out of hiei's chest, hiei went down to his knee's gagging on his own blood scaring his hands trying to pry the whip from his almost severed throat while his other groped for his sword

"Unworthy opponent , I should let the crows devourer you here" Kurama withdrew his whip as hiei hit the deck his vision blurry still trying to find his sword with his unbearably numb hands, he hardly caught any of Kurama's words.

Kurama raised his whip to strike and it flung forward, kurama's whipped Hiei to within an inch of his life, Hiei lay battered, bloodied , and hardly reconisable

"It ends here!" Kurama's eyes flashed unnaturally as he pulled a seed of the death plant from his hair and genially walked towards hiei squatting down next to him with a smile

"Well Hiei how else did you imagine your death? "Kurama reched out to placed the pulsing seed with in one of hiei's lashing gouges , but found himself frozen, he blinked shocked at hiei lying on the ground in his own blood

"Hiei?" the now conscious Kurama reached out to him to help hiei up, but hiei had finally found his sword and with a burst of energy he slashed a death blow directly at the unaware kurama

Kurama fell nearly atop Hiei, he swam and flailed in both hiei's and his own blood, latching onto one of Hiei's legs, since soon after the sword cut hiei had stood

The weary kurama shuddered "Traitor" hiei spat shakingly supporting himself with his sword

Kurama was suddenly kicked off hiei's leg as Hiei went to limp off to koenma's castle , he needed to heal before he even tried to save his beloved sister(ok so u guys have already put the puzzle together yukina is in danger so I'll just use her name from now on)

Hiei could feel the burn of betrayal and guilt eat away at his insides, it made him sick, he wanted to throw himself over a cliff like what had been done to him when he was so young, and just die this time around, but he knew he'd never forgive himself if he let Yukina die.

Hiei left an obvious trail of blood behind him as he leaned against the interior castle walls for support, he also left a streak of running warm blood on the faness' walls and carpet. He soon blacked out.

-

Yukina having been captured awoke in a dark dungeon mid evil type cell ,it had a funny smell and she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face, her throat burned and the nasty gash on her wrist did also, her knees where sore from the brutal fall and just kept herself in the corner she woke in…no one really knew it but she feared the dark, Yukine whimpered in a scratchy tone when she received shivers from the sound of dripping water either outside or inside the cell , she couldn't be sure

She already had enough and could faintly remember a light spell, when she had concocted the light in her hand she thouroly regretted it, her breath hitched her heart pumped, she could feel the blood in her small frame rush to her stomach making her sick, she became light headed and it almost felt like her heart had jumped up into her throat.

In the small space she could see around her was blood, that was what she had heard dripping and that was what she was sitting in, where the dark met the light she saw several severed fingers and what looked to be an ear, she whimpered her throat having to much of a burning feel to scream, above her were bloodied hooks and chains, on one of the hooks she made out a half decayed human skull, not wanting to look anymore she quickly put out the light and buried her head in her raised knees trying to think of something pleasant, but she couldn't with the smell….

"Brother…." Yukina cried "why aren't you here to help me..?"

She controlled her hysterics and bit her lip the adrenaline in her body making her so nervous that she could taste the bile in her throat

-

Lyn had long since been up and was now talking frequently to the voice who had spoken to her before they had not asked each others names, they just talked on how they seemed to end up in this hell hole, apparently the man she was talking to lived in human world , and he was going to visit his girlfriend ,but was caught off guard some type of smell made him extremely dizzy sorta of like phamaldahyde (stuff they use to preserve things such as kadabra's or dead people smells really bad, gives you a headache)

And when the boy had woken up he was in the cell, he had moved around and such but the room was enclosed he couldn't find and exit anywhere

Lyn's thoughts traveled to Hiei and wondered if he was captured or if he had killed whoever wrote the letter that obviously upset him

-

Hiei woke to the feel of ice cold steel on his back and shivered the only thing that was somewhat covering his body was his pants, everything else was removed, someone had found him, but they had not healed him, he knew in his gut, something bad was about to happen, or was that the gaping whip gash in it? Either way he had the feeling his day was gonna get worse

Whatever it was Hiei found it easier to move, and found he was still in koenma's domain, which wasn't good, he knew in his mind he was going to be betrayed by every single person he had grown to know Hiei ripped a torch off of the wall and broke off t he head of it it was bright enough, he just needed some tool of weapon to stay alive, he then sensed a familiar presence in the room

"Koenma come out!" hiei shouted , his voice echoed like history over time before there was finally a respons

"Calm yourself hiei, there are just a few questions that must be asked" koenma stepped from the shadows with the oh so familiar face of Kuwabara, who seemed to be a total wreck

"Kuwabara?" hiei asked stunned that was the last person he had expected to see

"SHUT IT TWERP! You'll pay for what you did to her!" kuwabara screamed, he shook tear trails were streaked down his face, and koenma's face was sneered with a smile.

Uh oh well it seems that poor hiei isn't going to be having a good day please review and if you don't I'll update anyways, oh poor fate poor hiei what will happen next? Only I know…see ya !


	10. Chapter 10

Ok I understand your getting confused so like the hiei fan requested im gonna do a recap, Hiei is threatened with a letter saying yukina is basically going to be slaughtered and it's signed by an old acquaintance from his past(cant tell sry ) hiei is trying to get to human world but kurama stops him in a fight, kurama was brain washed/possessed , hiei kills him, hiei starts thinking logically and goes to koenma's castle to heal first before he can help his sister, in the castle he passes out and wakes up to find kuwabara and koenma there, you'll find out why in this chapter, lyn is captured (you'll find out later why) she wakes up in a cell and is now talking to another human with in it, and as the letter promised yukina is captured and something bad will be happening to her this chapter also, I hope this helps im sry it got confusing, but the plot is confusing and hard t o type ;; now about t he kuwabara proposes to yukina thing, something will happen with that at the end, oh yeah and the dream thing koenma was asking about it ties into why koenma is now basically against hiei, ok let chappie 11 COMENSE!

Hiei looked accusingly at Koenma " WHY?" it was a simple question. Hiei knew koenma was behind the letter and kurama's now apparent state.

Koenma looked shocked just for show in front of kuwabara "What! You are the one who killed her, and Kurama, and you want to blame me for what YOU did! " Koenma fakely scolded

Kuwabara seemed to be siding with Koenma since he was his employer and trusted him on important matters other than Kurama, who was now dead thanks to hiei in his mind.

"YOU OR ME ENDS HERE, HIEI!" Kuwabara charged forward swinging his rei sword around clumsily, what ever that had been used on Hiei to stop his wounds from hurting, was well in progress, he dodged kuwabara easily, he was sick to his stomach on who 'her' was, the apparently dead woman, he feared to death that koenma was talking about Yukina…

Hiei tried to make peace with Kuwabara for the first time seeing as how these were desperate situations " Who has died? " Hiei asked frantically, he couldn't keep the worry out of his voice or the fear in his eyes.

Kuwabara seemingly ignoring the question slashed and raged at Hiei, nothing but adrenalin and hysterics was driving him now, and god knows how long that could last.

"PLEASE! Tell me! " Hiei pleaded over the sickly sound of swords clanging and whistling through the air

"GO TO HELL!" Kuwabara screamed as he quickly slashed Hiei across his chest, hiei narrowly escaped that blow, even though he didn't miss it completely, he had a small cut across his torso, Kuwabara was getting faster and faster, he wouldn't be able to dodge much longer, he wasn't answering him, he seemed possessed or brainwashed much as the same case with Kurama, and now he was dead…..Hiei, against his better will and judgment made up his mind, his sister came first before this human, he had to make sure Yukina was still alive, Yukina always came first, and that's the way he intended on keeping it until his last breath, Hiei began to fight seriously against Kuwabara…..

Within a matter of seconds Kuwabara's reserve ran out, he was exhausted , but Hiei was still motivated by the anxiety and continued with the fight even as he saw Kuwabara's hope in living and winning fade away, he refused to give up the fight.

Koenma's eye sparkled with joy as Kuwabara seemed to come to his senses and stopped to look at the sword in his hand then with just enough time to look at Hiei who was charging strait at him with the torch he had broken off the wall earlier, Kuwabara's eye's widened with shock and fear.

" OH MY GOD HIEI WHAT ARE YOU DO-" those were Kuwabara's last words as the young boy's life faded from his being as Hiei undoubtedly killed him where he once stood in complete fear.

Hiei breathed raggedly his shoulders shook, he had already figured out that they would not be released from there delusions until death…Hiei trembled with guilt and hurt at what he had just done, sure he hated Kuwabara, but this was not right, not like this….Hiei mustered up his composure and looked dead strait at koenma, oh how he would've loved to end his life right now, but he knew Koenma couldn't be killed until he had retrieved the information he needed, before he had tried using his jagan eye to just read his mind, but it was utterly blank Koenma thought nothing, either that or his jagan was not working any longer

"My, my Hiei…" Koenma sneered wickedly "seems you've managed to kill another team mate of yours, tsk, tsk…"

Hiei's anger boiled and steamed, he could feel his mind being probed at by his guilty conscious

"Where is my sister!" Hiei demanded

Koenma just stood smiling " Oh? Didn't you hear Kuwabara? You killed her"

"LIES!" Hiei roared

Hiei felt to be on the verge of a break down, but he couldn't not now, not here, he would find his sister and keep her safe till the end of time if he could, she wasn't dead, he wouldn't believe it, his jagan seemed separate from him, it utterly denied usage, which meant he was stuck with using nothing, but his bare fists and torch

"A skilled fighter such as yourself should not use barbaric weapons such as a torch, use your sword…" Koenma said coolly and kicked Hiei's sword to him.

"You did give kuwabara such a nasty death with that torch after all…" he motioned to the clubbed-to-death-unreconisable-kuwabara

Hiei scowled as he nimbly picked up his sword, his eyes widenedand he dropped the sword immediately, he stared in utter shock and disbelief as he looked down at his sword, and what was tied to it, a piece of Yukina's kimono, bloodied, was tied to the hilt to repair the loose binding of the leather, and what sickened him the most…..was that his sword…was covered in her blood, which of course was mixed with kurama's he could tell, by the smell that the blood indeed belonged to Yukina

Hiei looked up at Koenma deprived of his pride, composure, and stoicism, he looked lost, pale, and sick.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Hiei yelled hoarsely as loud as his choking voice would let him, he was on the verge of tears, for the first time in his life.

"Poor Hiei, you do not remember hmm? Let me fill you in" Koenma said wickedly " It goes something like this: you had passed out in my very nice hallway which is still being cleaned up I might add, Yukina was here earlier in my office, I was asking her some questions about you" Koenma partly lied, he had questioned yukina about Hiei, but had totally left out her being brought to the castle against her will several hours before "We laid you in one of our many rooms, we insisted doctors take care of you, but Yukina persisted on healing you herself….You awoke to her in the room, she had not had enough strength to heal your wounds, but gave you enough energy to not feel the pain, you became vicious and hostile, we heard poor Yukina scream, and when we had gotten to the room it was to late…" Koenma partly finished.

"You killed your own sister, we knocked you out and brought you here, we informed Kuwabara, and what a pity you have killed him too…" Koenma chuckled " Such irony"

Hiei stood silent…-no that couldn't be- he had no such memory of doing such a thing

"LIES , THEY ARE ALL LIES! " Hiei screamed, trying to convince himself otherwise.

"You believe so? " koenma jeered, almost making fun of hiei

"Your cloths bathe in her blood" Koenma pointed to a far off table in the corner, there it was as he said Hiei's cloths, They did! They were drenched in blood! Yukina's blood! This wasn't right, it made no sense!

Hiei thought he was going to vomit

"I wonder what's going to happen…" Lyn wondered out loud to herself, there was no one else in the room now

-flash back-

"So what's your name?" lyn asked the stanger in the dark

"oh..I'm-" the lights were suddenly turned on, the room was lit and as they thought it was a cell! But it had a some what of an attic door that had suddenly flung open, Lyn couldn't move she was chained to the ground, and so was the boy she had been talking to, she saw his face briefly before his chains were ripped from the wall and he was thrown down the cellar stair case, but wait wasn't it just an attic?

The boy had slicked back black hair, his brown eyes were very attractive and luring (yes it is yusuke im talking about here) She had heard the boy scream obsinities before the cellar door slammed shut and the lights flicked off, she was once again left in the dark…

Lyn shivered "I think im going to die here…."

Hiei looked at Koenma disbelievingly, but all the information Koenma had given him , pointed to Hiei as his sisters murderer.

"You..Y-you set this up…" Hiei spoke nearly above a whisper

"Yes I did " Koenma said truthfully

"Why not just kill me in the first place?" Hiei replied broken inside, he refused to believe his sisters death, but was already disgusted enough at the fact he had knowingly killed kurama and kuwabara.

"Your file" Koenma said seriously "The forbidden child, your people called you 'Hiei the imiko' it's all in your title hiei" (ok guys I had purchased that dvd on hiei's past and hiei is not called the forbidden child in the series, he's actually called 'hiei the imiko' which I think that's where people get 'forbidden' from)

"Forbidden! I should have looked into it more when we put you on your parole in human world, the 'imiko' in you, or in other words, your forbidden dark side, allows you to see things in dreams, others can not, the 'fates' were imiko's and whatever they dreamed came true…" Koenma continued " the 'imiko' were dark and dreamt horrible downfalls and dark ages, plague, famine, war. Your kind is blood thirsty, nothing good ever came out of it, the 'fates' were killed off before they completely destroyed the worlds. You are included amoung them, I won't even ask what you dream, I already know from past history, what will happen, you have to die"

"Then why didn't you just kill me?" Hiei scowled "why did you .." he cringed " why my sister? Kurama? Kuwabara? WHY!" Hiei raged

"To weaken you… Your destructive, I've looked into it your jagan eye won't operate unless the user is composed, and always even with thought, by making you lose your composure, you can not summon your jagan abilities, that includes your dragon of the darkness flame" Koenma clearly stated.

Hiei knew this battle was his to lose, koenma had it all planned out

"Now that you know" Koenma jeered "this will be your end…"

Yusuke stepped from the shadows, holding the same possessed look as Kuwabara and Kurama had held. It was either him or Yusuke….

Lyn knew she had to escape, so she started to grope around the floor trying to find that odd door, if she was going to die, she was going to go down fighting by god!

-click/clang- YES! She had found the handle,but it was on the floor… she made a light that glowed from her hand which looked to be a white flame she looked up and realized the secret to the 'attic' a switch mirror had been attached to the ceiling to make it look like it was an attic, when the door was really on the ground, after solving that mind boggling mystery, she sawed through her chains with the same flame she flung open the cellar door..

The stair case was dark, she assumed it had been abandoned, and her assumptions were correct, the light she had made was easily lighting her way through this underground dorm, she found another set of stair, but these ones went up, she had found the exit!

Ok guys the 'fates' are 3 people one stands for past, present, and future, they are the things that decides what will happen in these three categories, in my story the last three were were imiko (a dark 'forbidden' side), so yeah that's how the story goes

Ok you guys, like the chappie? Well I hope you did and I really hope I didn't confuse you with the cellar attic door thing, please review bye!


	11. Chapter 11

ARE YOU READY FOR ANOTHER BLOOD BATH OF FUN KIDS?

Kids all under 12: YEAH!

OK THEN LET THE SADISTIC FUN BEGIN!

Hiei looked over at the corner where Yukina's cloths lay, He screamed at himself inside, he ate away at his own soul and life force, he couldn't handle it for once in his life, There was no reason to live if he had let Yukina die, and he did

"Yusuke, kill Hiei, NOW!" Koenma yelled

Yusuke charged forward drawing back his fist in a life altering punch he was so famous for, Hiei stood he did not move, he felt he deserved this, for failing, both as a friend and a brother, he waited for his death..

Punch after punch, screams of agony and several crumbled walls Hiei was with in an inch of his life, his face was marred with deep abrasions from Yusuke's punches, bones broken from his upper cuts and kicks, a bullet hole in his shoulder from Yusuke's spirit gun, Hiei hadn't even attempted to reach for his sword, he had given up on living so much that he welcomed death more than he ever thought he would

Hiei cradled his broken arm, he felt little pain he was so detached from himself he felt like he was watching the fight instead of being on the receiving end of it, He looked up he saw yusuke smile, and Koenma was in the back looking like he was greatly enjoying this spectacle, Just then a spark of a dark flame arose in Hiei, koenma was controlling Yusuke, he had controlled Kuwabara and Kurama and now they were dead, with in himself Hiei could feel the flame burn his heart to motivation, He cared not for his life, but the least he could do was take Koenma with him when the flames of hell incinerated their souls into nothingness

Hiei with a burst of energy dodged around Yusuke, he swiftly picked up his sword, and was charging towards a very surprised Koenma, Yusuke looked back and ran after Hiei to try and protect koenma…….. blood was spilt on the cold stone floor

Lyn had found herself wondering in a hall of cold granite and dripping water, She had no idea where she was going, it was light enough so that she didn't have to use the flame anymore, that was a step ahead at least

She wanted to go back to makai, people hunted her down a lot sure, but she'd rather be running from mobs she new happened on a regular basis then be in a place to where she had no earthly clue where she was, if the people were nice, if there were any people at all, and she didn't even know if her fate of life or death rested in a balance

She heard a scream, it echoed eerily through the halls, the cold granite walls carried the scream at a suicide note, the scream was ear piercing and it died down through out the hall, which made her shiver, she started to run towards the yell, it wasn't going to be good, but maybe she could help someone or find a way out, just maybe

Yusuke gritted his teeth, cold steel was through his heart, he had jumped in front of Koenma, blood dripped from his lips that were declining in color, yusuke's eyes still held fight in them, and he sucker punched Hiei across the face, Yusuke's eye's grew dim and he slumped against the sword and onto Hiei's shoulder, now out of his trance and seemed to realize what had happened Yusuke tried to cough out a couple words to Hiei

Hiei was stunned he hadn't even seen the spirit detective jump in front of Koenma, he was fast when he wanted to be, he hadn't planned on killing Yusuke, it was koenma he wanted to kill! Hiei didn't mind terribly that Yusuke had hit him before he fell on his shoulder, Hiei could feel the boy raggedly take a breath and gasp for air on his shoulder

"F-finish it, Hiei…" Yusuke slumped a little more putting excess weight on Hiei, before the young boy fell to the ground at Hiei's feet, the sword had gone down with him, Hiei shook with anger and shame, Now Yusuke was dead! When was it going to end?

Hiei cringed and looked down at the spirit detective

"Until I die.." hiei promised to Yusuke, hiei pulled the cold steel from the boy on the ground and he looked up at koenma, malice in his eyes

Koenma had backed himself into a corner trembling in fear, he had no more body shields, not one! Hiei was going to kill him!

Hiei took a step towards the sniveling ruler or spirit world, the broad steps hiei took echoed and he could tell koenma was on the verge of passing out with fear

Hiei drew out his sword and pointed it at the nape of Koenma's throat

"You die here…" Hiei spat out vilely, hiei's attention was suddenly taken off of koenma as he heard a whimper from a near by door, there stood lyn, looking in fear at the badly mauled Kuwabara and yusuke crumbled on the floor, she put her hand over her mouth and looked over at Hiei, disbelievingly

Lyn looked just as frightened looking at Hiei, he didn't look like himself, he was almost unrecognizable he was bloodied and battered to the point of being declared as a freddy incarnation(freddy crugar)

Koenma had snuck away from hiei as him and lyn seemed to be in a trance with each other, Koenma pulled out a dagger and hid it in his sleeve, he clawed over to Lyn and started begging

"Please save me from this monster!" Koenma groveled

Lyn looked down at Koenma who was beyond hysterics, he was petrified

Lyn made a quick choice and stepped in front of Koenma defending him

Hiei's eyes widened and he glared viciously at koenma who was now smiling behind lyn

"Move" Hiei ordered

Lyn took a stance "No..." her frame emitted a white flame

Koenma knew Lyn wasn't stronger than Hiei you could tell by the weak flame that surrounded her, she was a healer not a fighter.. but at least this distraction would give him time to get away and re group

Hiei fed up and frustrated beyond all reason took his own stance and prepared for battle against the woman who had saved his life in makia

Lyn took an amature approach and ran towards Hiei a white flame forming in her hand, she threw it at hiei, he dodged, but he could feel the heat off it, it singed his skin as it flew by and scattered into sparks as it hit the wall

Hiei hadn't planned on fighting Lyn, but it would be over soon. It was hard to get near her though, the heat from that flame could make anyone sweat, even if they were standing one hundred feet away, she was clumsy with her ability, which would prove to be Hiei's advantage

Just as koenma was trying to make his escape from the distracting battle hiei teleported in front of him his sword ready to jab into his gut, Hiei had almost succeeded in killing the prince of spirit world when Koenma whirled around for his last option, as he spun around he hit lyn in the back of the neck with the butt of the knife, she was caught off guard and she gasped for air the flame quickly dying down around her, she was concentrating to much on breathing

Koenma grabbed lyn roughly and put her in front of himself he put the dagger to her throat threatening Hiei with lyn's life

"Put your sword down hiei" Koenma said flinching

Hiei sneered with anger, he put his sword down, the knife was pressed harshly against lyn's throat, blood trickled down her neck from the force and sharpness of the knife

Koenma could see his escape, he backed up promptly, but was cut short when Lyn powered up again

Koenma Screamed and howled with agony of the flames, his skin melted from his bones, the room was scented with the smell of burning flesh and blood, Lyn scrambled away to a corner holding her neck and looking away from koenma trying to sound out his torturous screams of un-eliminating pain

Hiei watched Koenma burn, not flinching once at his screams, he looked to lyn who was huddled in a ball, Hiei had not given up on his sister's life and ran down a hall to find her

Part of hiei's jagan eye was working now, but the power of it was so limited that he could only feel out demon energy, but that was enough, all he had to do was find his sister

Hiei had caught onto her demon target and started running towards a room to which he though she might be in, he started to panic, he felt like her life force was slipping away with each breath, he slammed into a lighted room, and the sight he saw drove him into insanity!

Yukina wasn't dead, but how he wished she was now, Yukina was on the floor beaten, ravaged, and bloodied, she barely made a noise or movement, though his demon ears could pick up on what sounded like struggled breathing, males were in the room they were all staring Hiei down, hiei didn't need to be a telepath to tell him what happened, he exploded with maddening rage, he had beat down the two men who were in the room with incredible ease, he thought about torture, but yukina needed help first

Hiei kneeled next to his sister and took off his cloak wrapping it around her naked form, he cradled her like a small child he didn't know what to do anymore, he felt tears burning the back of his eye balls, hiei with the most gentle touch brushed her bangs from her face, he stroked his sisters cheek silently pleading for her to open her eyes

Yukina flinched. She shivered and tears slid down her cheeks even though her eyes were closed, her tears crystallized and hit the floor with a clacking noise, Hiei could feel her inhale deeply, she held her breath, in that held breath when she finally exhaled she said her finale words

"Where are you, brother?" She let go of the air in her lungs and her head lolled against hiei's chest

Hiei closed his eyes, his knuckles were white with strain, his shoulders shook, he stroked her pale and cold cheek, his sister had died in his arms wondering why her brother hadn't helped her, hiei boiled with unbearable rage and guilt at himself, Why had he let this happen?

He sat in that cell for the longest time just holding his sister's dead body, he had not cried yet, he was still in shock, but even though he did not cry his heart was being shred to pieces inside himself, his soul tortured his mind with guilt….

Yes a very emotional chapter, please review and I will update sry all yusuke, yukina, and kuwabara fans! Feel free to stone me if you wish


	12. Chapter 12

Hello reviewers this will be the last chapter, hold onto your hair ladies it's going to be a DUSIE!

The sun's shawl layered its glory among makai. All glory and peace, but the seed of lonesomeness had cut strait through its path, the shell of a former life carried the bodies of former life: Kurama, yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina… Hiei found a place where the sun had danced upon the ground and starlight shivered queerly in an akward shimmer of silver. The most peculiar flowers had grown there a pure white blue silver tulip type flower,it looked lonesome and sullen all by itself.

Hiei had crossed blades with the chance of becoming happy, and it cost him everybody he had come to love. Hiei had found that in the world of socialism a selection took place that evolved with each turning generation, you were born into your own world and stayed there, and if you tampered with it the end result would skyrocket off the cosmic scale called life.

Life is a funny thing Hiei had come to realize. Things did not happen for a reason or for the greater good. Some were just meant to suffer and cause others the same amount of pain.

"What have I done…" Hiei shuddered

Hiei hadn't bothered returning to human world to inform anybody about what had taken place, the hand of regret and disconnection had laid itself upon his shoulder, in turn, placing a heavier burden on his being, and he knew his time was coming…

Emperor Enma was very displeased and angered by what had happened in his own castle, not only was his child lieing in a meek pile of ash, but worst there was nobody to rule spirit world! That would cause utter chaos.

"For the devastation Hiei has caused, Devastation is the price!" King Enma roared in anguish.

"Send an entire fleet after him! I want his head on my dinner plate tonight, and no later!" The king thrashed.

"Yes sir!" all of his commanding officers said with a silent sigh of relief, sure they would be hunting after the most dangerous demon in spirit world, but they would rather be doing that than get trampled to death by their own beloved ruler!

So the chase was on, if you could call it a chase. Hiei was found and brought in, he had not put up a fight, there was no point anymore, so far as he wallowed over the matter…. His life was forfeit.

Hiei was brought into King Enma's chamber and hastily thrown down before he was closed into darkness.

"Hiei…" King Enma slowly spat out "you will be spending the remained of your life in my dungeon, and as you can only imagine, your last hours will be the most excruciating you have ever experienced" The king said threw gritted teeth.

Hiei said nothing there was nothing to say. All he had ever wanted in the world was to find some meaning to someone else, someone who wouldn't abandon him, but in the cruel world of divinity hiei had found it inevitable.

So days passes like the expiration of stars. Beatings, hooks, whips, knives, hot iron, brutal fists, and exposure to harsh malnutrition and environment, hiei was at the end of his line. Broken bones had lacerated through his flesh and deep gashes only grew infection and disease, he was set in the middle of the room for all of spirit world to watch him die in misery.

Just then a silhouette appeared only to hiei's eyes, there were so many of them, it was yusuke! And kuwabara and kurama! ……but even more…yukina… he could make out a pleading look on her face screaming for him to live! Yusuke and everyone else had joined in for her silent plead, they looked just as miserable as him just watching….

"BROTHER!" Hiei could hear yukina scream in his mind. She sounded heart broken, utterly alone and lost, she wanted him to live? Was that it?

He could feel adrenalin pulse through his veins and nerves, he was scared for his life! For the first time in his life he was scared for himself, and so were others!

He wanted to escape, he wanted to run and survive! On a suicide impulse he screamed.

"HELP!"

Nobody had come to help him, all he heard was hateful laughing.

"SOMEBODY!" He wailed

The lauging had died down to pitiful chuckles and he had heard one say 'oh the poor thing he's lost his mind'

Everyone left the room for him to die, but he continued to scream and wail.

"PLEASE! Don't leave me here!"

Plea after plea and screams later he had exhausted himself, he curled himself into a ball and shivered.

"please don't leave me alone" hiei breathed out barely above the fluttering of a butterfly's wings. He trembled and curled himself tighter.

'clack', 'clack'

There it was hiei thought…….' I am hiei…..The forbidden child'

'clack, clack, clack, clack'

The ongoing cycle of this chant remained in his head until he had surrounded himself in self malice and hate.

Hiei broke down and the tears were no longer held back with dikes of ice, his tears had been as hot as steam, sultry enough to melt his own self.

The forbidden child had shed tears that day, he had shed tears in this very dark room that held his loneliness, it held all that he feared…..

….. the dark and his own being….the very being that held memories to summarize and review.

Hiei lied alone in t he dark and cried….his forbidden tears.

Yes very sad, but there is more to come dear viewers! Like I said their will be a sequel! I'm gonna call it 'reign of revenge' so look for it!

Review!-bye


End file.
